


Evan

by dani2the_ela



Series: Non-Resident Indian [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Conversion, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Season 2, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani2the_ela/pseuds/dani2the_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon teases Naina about something that she may or may not have said during their first attempt to get the Eratus bug stem cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how she came to join this mission since I intentionally didn't want to put her on a Gate team, but she was there, period.
> 
> This is the very first thing I wrote a year ago after my writing hiatus. I hope you like. Again, no beta.

Naina and Ronon were sitting in the Mess Hall, when McKay and Teyla joined them. Setting down his tray, McKay instantly began eating.  
„You seem to be hungry“, Ronon said sarcastically.  
„Well yeah, I was working. When I'm working, I have to concentrate. When I'm concentrating, I can't have someone looking over my shoulder, like Elizabeth did. When someone is looking over my shoulder, I get nervous“, Rodney said within bites, „and when I'm nervous, I get hungry.“  
„You're always hungry, McKay, doesn't matter what you're doing“, Naina laughed.  
„Well, what do you do when you're nervous?“  
„She calls for Lorne“, Ronon laughed. No, it was more like chuckle.  
Naina hit his arm. „I don't!"  
„You're right. You are calling for Evan.“  
Ronon seemed very much amused by the fact that Naina called out Major Lorne's name when they ran out of the cave crawling with Eratus bugs. Naina tripped and fell down, almost reached by the Eratus bugs that were following them. He helped her up and they got out safely before he had to detonate the C4 to get them all to safety, sacrificing two of his team mates in the process.  
„I heard it, too“, Rodney said, chewing on his sandwich.  
„Maybe you should swallow before you speak, Rodney“, Teyla pointed out, seeming a little bit disgusted.  
„Sorry.“  
„I did not call for Evan, and even if I did, so what?“  
„I'm sure it was his pleasure to help you out“, Ronon answered.  
Naina threw her hands up. Well okay, she may or may not have called out Major Lorne's first name, but if she did, it was more a reflex than a well considered action.  
„I do not want to participate in these childish games, but I have to agree with Ronon on this one“, Teyla added, „he seems very drawn to you.“  
The young Indian woman opened her mouth to say something, but in that same moment, Colonel Sheppard appeared at the table, accompanied by no one other than Major Lorne.  
„Hey kids“, John greeted his team. „Look who I've found wandering around in the city.“  
Everyone's gaze - well, everyone who was already sitting at the table - drifted over to Naina, waiting for some kind of reaction.  
„So, anything happened while I was...otherwise occupied?“, John tried to start a conversation when they sat down.  
When no one said anything, John looked up from his tray, eye-fixing every single member of his team one after the other. He had the feeling that they were still a little bit uncomfortable with his presence, after almost transforming into some sort of Eratus bug in a human body.  
Eventually, he looked at Ronon, who seemed to suppress a wide smile while looking at Naina. She, on the other hand, kept her eyes on her tray. Was she blushing?  
„Okay, look, I know I did some things while I was transforming. I apologized to each and every single one of you and anyone else who I've crossed paths with, but if you're still uncomfortable with me being here with you, then you just say so. I'll find another table. I can only understand.“  
„No, really, John“, Teyla stepped in „it is not you. Ronon and Naina were playing a little game before you came to the table. But I guess they are done now. I assure you, this silence has nothing to do with you.“  
„What kind of game?“, Lorne asked.  
„Simon says“, Rodney answered quickly, before Ronon could open his mouth. When both military officers gave him puzzled looks, he added, „Well, in this case, it was more along the lines of 'Naina says'."  
„That right?" He let the matter drop, because he knew it wouldn't lead anywhere with the cryptic messages he got and continued, "so back to my initial question: anything happened while I was out?“  
Ronon turned to face Naina again, grinning from one ear to the other. „Yes, Naina, anything happened?"  
Naina had enough. Of course they were right. She knew it and Ronon - unfortunately - knew it, too. Obviously, it didn't go by Rodney as well. But teasing her with it right in front of Major Lorne was too much.  
„Alright, you know what, Ronon?", Naina yelled, abruptly jumping up from her chair, "you're right. You win. Satisfied?“  
Everyone at the table was startled by her sudden reaction and stared at her. When she walked away, they kept staring at her until she was out of sight. When she was gone, John and the others looked at Ronon.  
„She'll be fine“, Ronon explained calmly and went on with the pudding in front of him, "she's just sulking 'cus I was right."


End file.
